Skaara is Back
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: The rough sand around the lonesome trees held no sign of the people who were, for sure, once there, not long ago. The three left over friends had to find them, and save their lives.
1. Receiving the Orders

In the briefing room, a group of five good friends were sitting, listening to the two-star who was talking.  
  
"SG-1, this should be a simple mission. P3X-221 may not have any inhabitants, but you should go have a look around anyways. You leave at 0900, and report back in two days", he was saying, wrapping up the meeting.  
  
The friends, SG-1, nodded and rose to leave. The tallest, Teal'c was a Jaffa, an alien to all the people of Earth. The nerdy one in the glasses was a well educated archaeologist and linguist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. The slightly graying man who looked bored was Colonel Jack O'Neill. The two women were Lt. Elizabeth Tucker and Captain Samantha Carter.  
  
Soon, they were in the locker room, getting ready to go. Lt. Tucker's locker was clean, and had several pictures in it; one of which was her in a cockpit of an F-14 Tomcat. She smiled as she reached past the photograph to get her hat and sunglasses. Looking down at her Timex watch, she saw that they still had a few minutes before they were to leave.  
  
Captain Carter was digging in her own locker, which was beside Lt. Tucker's. She was putting on her vest, and shutting her locker. She turned to join Teal'c and the colonel, whom had already left for the armory; leaving Daniel and Elizabeth behind.  
  
Daniel and Elizabeth walked together to the armory, they were usually the last two there anyways. Daniel picked up his sidearm, where as most of the others picked up M-16s.  
  
On their way to the Embarkation Room, Liz, who was last, bumped into a handsome young lieutenant. She knew his name, for she had bumped into him a few times before. Lt. Mallory smiled shyly at her, and she returned the gesture as she walked quickly past to make it to the 'gate in time.  
  
Upon arrival in the Embarkation Room, they watched the huge circle spin, locking in symbols. It was the Stargate, the device that could take them from planet to planet it a moment. The last symbol locked, and the magnificent blue wave of water like substance billowed out quickly and retreated to a soft blue event horizon.  
  
The team of five walked up the metal ramp, clomp, clomp, and clomp. They stepped through the soft haze and through the wormhole onto the other side. 


	2. Arrival and Recon

Once on the other side of the wormhole, the team found a fairly warm planet with rough sand and a few palm trees. It looked like a Floridian beach. Four moons were barely visible through the morning glare.  
  
"Alright, kids," Col. O'Neill began, "Teal'c, you're on recon; I'm with Sam and her samples; Daniel and Liz, go do your history thing. We meet back here in twelve hours, don't be late."  
  
The team nodded their acknowledgement and went on their separate paths. Teal'c walked slowly away from them, taking in the surroundings. Sam started taking samples, and Jack stood ready to shoot anything that moved. Daniel and Liz started walking towards a patch of trees, looking for civilization.  
  
"Now remember, walk slowly, and make sure you don't." Daniel began lecturing Liz again.  
  
".step on an artifact," Liz finished for him, smiling, "That's what you tell me every mission. I'll look on the trees to see if there might be any markings."  
  
Daniel nodded, looking carefully at the ground. Liz shook her head, a smile on her face, and approached the trees. She studied the bark, not seeing anything.  
  
As she moved on to the next tree, she thought she heard something. She lifted her weapon and scanned the area. Weapon's discharge. 


	3. Meeting Friend and Foe

Daniel was hit with a zat blast. Liz was ready to shoot the enemy, but a voice chilled her spine and forced her to freeze.  
  
"Drop your weapon or he dies", a rough voice called out.  
  
Liz did as she was told, and took off her vest and tossed her weapons on the ground. She looked angry, it was always her job to make sure that Daniel didn't get into trouble, and now he was unconscious on the ground beside her.  
  
"What do you want with us?" she asked the unseen voice as he stepped from behind a tree.  
  
"We want you captive to serve our master", the serpent guard said, aiming the zat at her.  
  
The next thing she knew, the blue energy was pulsating through her warm body, and she feel onto the said near her friend, unconscious.  
  
Rings came up out of the sand and took them away to some other place. The gentle breeze washed away their tracks.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Jack and Sam walk over to their friend's last position as Teal'c joins them. They see no sign of their friends, although they know that they were once here.  
  
The rough sand around the lonesome trees held no sign of the people who were, for sure, once there, not long ago. The three left over friends had to find them, and save their lives.  
  
"It appears, O'Neill, that Liz Tucker and Daniel Jackson are missing. I found nothing on my search that could help us", Teal'c stated the obvious.  
  
"They can't have gone far", Jack said, looking around for anything to lead them in the direction of their friends.  
  
"Sir," Sam started, bending down, "This appears to be a vest and a gun", she continued as she brushed some sand off of the objects.  
  
"So they were here.were they attacked?" Jack asked, seeing no other explanation in his military mind.  
  
"I would guess so, sir. These look to be Lt. Tucker's, no Kleenex", Sam noted, looking through the vest.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
The serpent guard was preparing to use the rings. With his hand, he hit the button on his hand as he stood on the platform. The rings came down and took him away, leaving a baffled Sam, Teal'c, and Jack behind.  
  
The stunned friends looked around, assuming that now it was just a matter of finding their friends in this.facility. They started walking through the wide, darkened corridors, hoping to find them soon.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Liz was waking up on a metal bed, her hands bound together behind her back. She sat up slowly and scanned the room with her deep brown eyes. Her soft eyes widened as she saw Daniel on a table about 10 feet away. She jumped down and went to him immediately to see if he was alright.  
  
"Daniel? Daniel, are you alright?" She asked desperately, nudging him with her elbow, for her hands were bound behind her.  
  
Daniel squinted and looked up to her, "Liz? What happened?"  
  
"Serpent guards", she said simply.  
  
He nodded and slowly arose from his position, finding his hands equally bound and his glasses gone. Standing, he also looked around.  
  
"Well?" Liz asked the archeologist, wanting his opinion of the place in which they now apparently found themselves.  
  
"It's not a ship, perhaps and underground complex. How did we get here?" He asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"I was zatted, as were you, but I believe that we were ringed here", she replied, looking down slightly.  
  
"Well, anyways, this is either Apophis's doing or Klorel. Do you know what they want with us?" He asked after giving his appraisal of their situation.  
  
"No, I don't, I wish one of those beings would come in here and give us some answers", she said, frustrated.  
  
She was, after all, supposed to take care of Daniel and make sure he didn't get into any trouble. She had failed to do that, as was apparent by their simple presence here, in this holding cell of sorts.  
  
Just then, a Jaffa guard came inside, pointing a staff weapon at Liz, "You, come with me."  
  
She hesitated, glancing to Daniel briefly.  
  
"Come," the guard commanded, now targeting Daniel, "or I shall kill him where he stands."  
  
Liz rushed forward, wishing no more harm to come to her friend. Daniel gave a look of anger and upset; he probably wished it was him instead.  
  
Liz was shoved down a dark corridor, and was quickly taken to a large room. From the other end of the room, a shadowed figure was visible. The figure turned towards her, his voice sounding almost familiar. 


	4. Demands are Made and Demons Met

The figure came closer to her, and she realized it was Skaara, or at least the Skaara she knew possessed by Klorel. She still wanted to know what he wanted with them; why he had taken them.  
  
"I know you're wondering why you are here," he began, smirking, "and I will tell you. I want you as my wife, and I want your friends as my slaves. The shova will be given to my father. He will do with him what he sees fit."  
  
"Like we'd ever let that happen", Liz said, stepping forward.  
  
"Oh, but you will", he said, raising his hand with a ribbon device on it.  
  
He approached her, but she backed up until the guards caught her arm and held her still. She tried desperately to get away, but she was soon knocked unconscious. Her sleeping body was laid upon a table as servants came and dressed her. Once that was done, she was left in their care until such time as her worm would be ready to enter her.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
The others had been looking constantly, and they were coming closer to finding Daniel than they knew. Daniel was in a room around the corner, being tortured. Up until now, he had been relatively silent, but he had to cry out. Sam was the first one to hear him, and she took off running, leveling her weapon.  
  
Upon arrival, a bloody Daniel was groaning on the floor, asking about Liz. The friends saw that Liz wasn't around. Glad that they at least found one of their friends, they quickly took down the nearest guards.  
  
Daniel managed to smile weakly at his friends as Teal'c helped him up. He was obviously grateful, but also apparently alone.  
  
"Where's Tucker?" Jack asked, looking for answers from someone.  
  
"Some.guards took her", Daniel was able to say, looking sad and in pain.  
  
Jack headed out the door, "Then let's go find her."  
  
They kept walking, Teal'c supporting Daniel. Jack was on point, and Sam was on their six. Around a few more corners and down a hall, there was a soft glow in the corridor. A strange scent filled the air around them.  
  
They inched towards the door, Teal'c and Daniel hanging back. Sam and Jack entered together, and were shocked at the site that played before them. They took down several guards, but a goa'uld worm was crawling up Liz's stomach. 


	5. Saving Friends

Liz looked drugged up to her eyeballs. Jack squinted his eyes and took careful aim with his sidearm. He only hoped he wouldn't actually shoot his half-bare friend. Crouching down to get better aim, he pulled the trigger.  
  
A moan was heard and the worm fell to the floor on the other side of the table, still moving. Jack went up to it and shot it a few more times; Sam looked Liz over. After giving the 'ok', Sam untied Liz and looked for some actual clothes. What Liz was wearing before it was taken off for the ceremony was in a pile nearby. Jack stood guard as Sam helped Liz get dressed.  
  
Just as they were leaving the room, thinking it was somehow too easy, clanking footsteps were heard approaching them from behind. Jack turned in time to get himself, Carter, and Tucker all blown out the doorway by a ribbon device.  
  
As Jack attempted to glare past the hand, he saw a face, and only one thing escaped the colonel's lips, "Skaara!"  
  
Teal'c had, meanwhile, set Daniel down and leveled a zat. He spun the corner and zatted the Goa'uld, whom fell to the ground. The team quickly retreated back to the ring platform and ringed back to the surface. The drugs were starting to wear off enough so that Liz could walk somewhat; but Daniel was in bad shape.  
  
They raced to the 'gate as fast as they could. Jaffa were coming up behind them fast. Sam dialed home and sent the signal while Teal'c and Jack were trying to lay down cover.  
  
"Let's go!" Sam shouted once the wormhole had successfully been established.  
  
They leapt through to the other side. 


	6. Welcome Home

They tumbled out the other side in disarray. Jack was shouting 'close the iris', which was soon locking into place behind him. Loud bangs were heard against it, Jaffa dying. Dr. Fraiser and her med team soon arrived to take care of SG-1.  
  
Once they were carted away to sickbay, General Hammond came in, to speak with Jack and his friends.  
  
"Jack, what happened back there?" General George Hammond asked, sounding worried for their welfare.  
  
"Oh, Klorel had some Jaffa set up underground and took Daniel and Liz. You know, nothing out of the ordinary", Jack said sighing, trying not to smile at his own sarcasm, however funny it may be.  
  
"Klorel?" Hammond asked, sounding confused and yet angry with his fatherly tone that could keep everyone in the base on edge.  
  
"It'll all be in the report", Jack said simply, wanting not to go into how close they had come to loosing the both of them forever.  
  
Jack was really sweet, deep inside; sweeter than he would ever allow himself to show on his rigid shell. He cared, a lot, about this team, and they cared for him.  
  
George sighed, wanting to know more of their exploits, but saw that Jack wanted to drop it. So he did, and he left the infirmary.  
  
"Well," Janet said, coming over to the team after running her tests, "You all check out. If you need anything, come and see me, my door is always open. Dr. Jackson and Lt. Tucker will, of course, have to stay here for awhile."  
  
Jack nodded his acknowledgment and walked over to Daniel, "Hey, Spacemonkey, are you going to be alright?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Yeah, I guess I will. I am in very capable hands, after all."  
  
"Just call if you need anything.either of you", Sam added as she, O'Neill, and Teal'c left the two injured team mates relax.  
  
Once they were gone, and it was silent again, Daniel turned to Liz, who was on a nearby bed, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I think I'll live. At least I'm still me. I'm indebted to the colonel for saving my butt back there", she sighed slightly.  
  
"Well," Daniel began; the sweet smile still on his wise lips, "I think we are all indebted to him in one way or another."  
  
The two rested peacefully for awhile under almost constant watch. 


	7. The Next Team, The Same Person

Author's Note: In my reviews, it is apparent that some of you are lost and do not understand. I would like to point out to you that this is the third in a series of stories called 'Liz and SG-1'. The list of these can be found in my profile. Liz Tucker is a fictional character I invented. Most of my stories include some character that is a representation of me. I hope this helps clear up any confusion. Please continue to read and review.  
  
***  
  
The next Stargate team to leave the base was at the end of the ramp. Jack and Sam were watching them from above with General Hammond. Sgt. Walter Davis was calling out which chevrons were locked and what not.  
  
Finally, Sgt. Davis announced, "Chevron seven, locked."  
  
The beautiful blue came rushing out and quickly receded, leaving behind the well-known event horizon. The team walked threw it to their destination.  
  
Less than two minutes later, they came back threw the 'gate, just as Hammond, Carter, and O'Neill were their view point.  
  
"Incoming travelers," Sgt. Davis started saying, "Sir, its SG-6."  
  
"They just left", Hammond prompted; the iris over the stargate opening.  
  
Sure enough, the team stepped back through the 'gate, but this time, there were Jaffa with them. Sgt. Davis managed to close the iris and kill the rest of the Jaffa trying to come through, but the ones who had already arrived had done some damage.  
  
"Let us speak with your leader", the lead Jaffa called out, holding a member of SG-6 captive in his strong grip.  
  
General Hammond walked down the stairs towards the group, "I am General Hammond, release my men."  
  
"Not before we retrieve Lord Klorel's mate", the captor announced, his grip not wavering.  
  
"There are no goulds on this planet", Hammond challenged, hoping they would leave.  
  
The other Jaffa raised their weapons and charged them, ready to take out anyone who stood in their way, "The one we seek escaped before the ceremony was complete."  
  
"Please let my men go and we can talk this out", Hammond asked of them.  
  
It all happened rather quickly, but the Jaffa were felled, the team released, and General Hammond was the one to thank. Jack was going to have some explaining to do. 


	8. What Did You Do This Time, Jack?

George Hammond of Texas went to Jack's room, hoping he was there. The two- star barged into the room, wanting to know what the hell happened on that planet.  
  
"Jack, what the hell happened on that planet!?" He asked, raising his voice.  
  
"Umm, it's all in the report sir, but I saved Lt. Tucker from becoming a snake-head", Jack replied, confused.  
  
"That's why they came here." George muttered under his breath in realization.  
  
"Who, sir?" Jack asked, hearing the general's spoken thought.  
  
Hammond looked up, "No one, son. You just take a week off with your team."  
  
He left soon after that, and Jack was confused. Daniel and Liz were going to be released tomorrow, so they could take a week off, but what had the good general been talking about someone coming here?  
  
Confused, Jack went to tell his team that they were getting some time off. 


End file.
